


Liberator Size (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By G2K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberator Size (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Technical information on the British sci-fi series Blake's 7 is virtually non-existent, so far as a few hours' googling can determine.

However, I've found a couple of images that would allow one to divine the size of the main ship, the Liberator. But first, we have to start somewhere else.

# The London

In the first image, we see the prisoner transport London taking off from the top of the hangar-looking building, mostly obscured by smoke/steam. However, the size of the hangar, plus the standing fellows nearby, give us a sense of the ship's size. Eyeballing it, I'd say the vessel is in the 20-30 meter range. But let's try to be more specific here:

The fellows are standing on plating or decking of some sort that appears square, or at least rectangular. The fellows themselves average 20-21 pixels. Average modern-day UK male height is 1.778 meters. (There's potential error here, of course . . . taking an average off of only two fellows of unknown height, using the modern UK male average for something no less than 700 years from now, and so on. But these guesses will have to suffice.)

The square they're on is 60 pixels wide at their feet, or about 5.3 meters.

If these are squares or rectangles, then, we can scale the hangar building, at least roughly, since we can effectively correct for perspective.  (Of course, if those aren't squares but some asinine shape like a trapezoid, then this whole idea falls flat.)

Closer to the hangar building, at a certain point where the cattywompus building meets the left side of the square, the square along the same line as the one the fellows are on is only 33 pixels wide.  The building height at that measured point is 78 pixels, which at the 5.3 meters = 33 pixels ratio suggests a building height of 12.5 meters.

Guesstimating the total length of the building were it not cattywompus, I'd say it would be about 125 pixels wide, meaning the hangar building would be about 21 meters long at the top. The London may overhang at the rear, suggesting a size of about 20-25 meters. That's fairly close to our eyeball estimate.

# London and Liberator

  


 

In the second and third image (the third actually being a bit of stock footage reused in a later ep in error, since it has the London which was long since gone), we see the London docked via transfer tube with the Liberator. The three-quarters view from off the starboard aft is far more attractive, but the side view is best for our purposes.

The London is about 65 pixels long in the side view. The Liberator, ignoring her extra antenna-like pointy-bits coming off the front of the ship, is about 570 pixels long.  If 65 pixels represents 20-25 meters, then 570 pixels represents 175-220 meters.

Splitting the difference on the London (22.5 meters), then the Liberator would be 197 meters long, hull-wise . . . one could call it 200 meters and be safe, and round.  If one includes the antennae, 230 meters is entirely possible.


End file.
